Contemporary mobile communications networks allow any base station to access all available radio resources within the network. Allowing for such a universal frequency reuse significantly boosts the capacity of a wireless network, as compared to networks that impose a static frequency reuse. One major drawback of universal frequency reuse is that users located near the cell boundary experience high out-of-cell interference originating from neighbouring transmissions.
In order to mitigate the detrimental effects of inter-cell interference for cell-edge users, it is known in the art to use interference suppression, where the receiver attempts to cancel interference. However, interference suppression is limited in how many interference sources can be handled. Also, interference suppression is not efficient for interference sources for which poor or no channel estimates exists.
It would be beneficial if there were to be some way to improve handling of interference from what is known in the prior art.